pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor Swift song P
We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there On the balcony of summer air 6 year old Isabella just moved in across the street and was heading towards Phineas and Ferb's house to say hi to her new neighbours. She walked in and saw 2 boys about her age sitting under a tree. "Hi! I'm Isabella! Who are you? Wanna be friends?" Isabella said. "Yeah! I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb!" Phineas agreed. See the lights see the party the ball gowns See you make your way through the crowd and say hello Little did I know 8 year old Isabella was at a dinner party hosted at Linda's with her mom. Phineas saw Isabella and pushed his was through the crowd and said hi to Isabella. That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles And my daddy said stay away from Juliet And I was crying on the staircase begging you please Don't go and I said 14 year old Isabella was crying on her front porch when she got the news that her dad that was in the army, died. Phineas saw her and went over to her house. "What's wrong Isabella?" He asked taking a seat next to her. "My d-dad d-died t-t-tonight." Isabella choked out. "Oh." Phineas said while he hugged her to help her feel better. Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting '' ''all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes So I sneak out to the garden to see you We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew so close your eyes Escape this town for a little while 15 year old Isabella snuck out yet again to go for a walk with her new boyfriend Phineas Flynn. They have been doing this because they don't want anyone to know they have become a couple just yet. 'Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter And my daddy said stay away from Juliet But you were everything to me '' ''I was begging you please don't go '' ''And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess '' ''It's a love story baby just say yes Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel This love is difficult but it's real Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess It's a love story baby just say yes Oh oh I got tired of waiting Wondering if you were ever coming around '' ''My faith in you was fading When I met you on the outskirts of town 21 year old Isabella was waiting for her long time boyfriend Phineas Flynn to show up for their reservations at Danville's most fanciest restaurant. She checked her watch. It read 7:54p.m and Phineas was supposed to be there at 7:30. Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come Is this in my head? I don't know what to think He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring And said, marry me Juliet You'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just say yes She was still waiting when Phineas suddenly came running into the restaurant. "Sorry I'm late Isabella!" Phineas apologized. "It's okay," Isabella reassured him. "Let's just eat." "Wait! Before we eat, I have a question to ask you." Phineas said as he led her to the middle of the restaurant. Phineas knelt down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. "Isabella, since the first time I saw you, I was in love with you. I still am. I want to raise a family with you and wake up to your beautiful face everyday. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, will you marry me? Phineas asked. "Yes!" Isabella exclaimed while wrapping her arms around him. Oh oh Oh oh '' '''Cause we were both young when I first saw you Category:Songs Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Vivian Garcia-Shapiro Category:Linda Category:Phinabella Story